fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Abby
Abby is the Real World Identity of Ravena Felidae and a secret top designer of FFW merchandise. Overview Abby is a mild social recluse who spends most of her free time on FFW or creating new designs for FFW merchandise. Her day job is an Assistant Daycare Teacher while working partime as a Voice-Actor. Appearance In the Real World, Abby has a rather plain appearance as compared to her in-game self. Overall, she has very similar appearance to her FFW counterpart (ex-nay on the cat bits obviously) except she wears red metal half-rimmed glasses and has dark brown eyes. Her usual attire consists of a black hooded jacket over a red t-shirt with a black paw-print on it with black slacks and running shoes. Abby is always seen with her hood up which obscures the top half of her face in the shadow with only the reflection of her glasses seen. She also carries an special digital drawing pad that also can function as a computer as well as her Visor in a small black bag-pack decorated with Kurotsubasa member doll key-chains she hand-made. She is also frequently seen wearing a pair of black and red headphones either on her head or around her neck. When she is not wearing her headphones she is usually seen wearing various colored bandannas. Due to being a Muslim, she is also seen wearing her hijab from time to time. Abby also carries a digital camera in her pocket so she can take pictures for inspiration. Personality Abby's Real World personality is a mixture of all her personalities featured on FFW. Unlike her more outgoing nature in-game, Abby is actually a very quiet, shy girl with and inconspicuos presence. When she first appeared, she is shown to talk as little as possible, more so to herself than to anyone else. She usually carries a more serious, aloof expression on her face with a very distant look in her eyes. Due to her inconspicuos presence people tend to not notice her even if she had walked in front of them which tends to lead to comical shocked or startled reactions when they suddenly realise she's there. She gets very light-headed in large crowds due to hardly ever leaving her house but is sturdy enough to stand her ground. However, when Abby warms up to people, her personality does become more like her in-game self. She has also proven to be highly intelligent, possessing an eidetic memory and is especially gifted at art. Abby may intially come of as antisocial and ignorant but she is actually very perceptive at picking up on things or figuring out stuff. Such an example was when she was able to identify who her Kurotsubasa team-mates were despite their Real World personalities and appearances and was able to guide Shadow(Shawn) by cleverly orchestrating incidents so that he may run into them. This more withdrawn, somewhat aloof personality prevented Shawn from realizing her identity sooner making her the last member to be identified despite meeting him first. The Felis aspect of Abby's personality can be seen when she gets into "Work" mode, which turns her into an irritable, no-nonsense person with a frightening aura. Background Abby has a bit of a complicated background. While being born into a wealthy, loving family, Abby is considered the oddball. Growing up under strict and religious parents, Abby has grown up to be a very quiet, withdrawn young lady who longs to have freedom to be herself. Despite her high intelligence, Abby fails at academics and is constantly being compared to her more academically successful siblings and friends. This has caused the girl to develop a lot of pent-up anger.As a result, Abby immerses herself in multiple hobbies as an outlet, developing many talents as a result. Also she was a constant target of bullying for her naiveness and academic weaknesses growing up as well as her size (used to be fat when she was younger but lost weight once entering college), being targeted emotionally and psychologically. This caused Abby to have very low self-esteem and withdraw from society. During her time in seclusion, Abby came across a site that was promoting a new game called "Fanfiction World". Perking her interest, Abby gathered up her savings and placed an order for it, even sending in a picture of a visor she designed herself. Once she received it, Abby began to model an avatar that she felt expressed her the best. Since she always admired Raven from Teen Titans, Abby chose the screen name "Raven's Familiar" and modeled her appearance after her. Due to growing up around cats and her love for them, Abby also chose to become a cat girl. Once she began exploring and fighting in FFW, Abby realized how free she felt in the game and how well her pent up emotions and imaginative creativity were able to give her a new power and life, pulling her out of her social withdrawal and inspiring her to start anew. Abby also received a mysterious email from someone called "Izanami" who said that she was impressed by the creative design and detail Abby put into the picture of her customized Visor and offered Abby a job as Merchandise Visual Designer, provided she kept her identity a secret. Not wanting to waste the chance, Abby took a risk and accepted the offer. Abby's designs soon become one of the most popular among the merchandise, and is now a high-earning individual. Real vs. FFW Selves Starting out as Raven's Familiar, Abby's pent up anger and aggression caused her to become a dangerous, fierce fighter whose emotion based powers quickly allowed her to make a name for herself as a powerful Rogue. After meeting Punnya and becoming Ravena Felidae, Abby became a more cheerful, outgoing person who expresses herself more, just like the kind of person Abby always longed to be. In comparison to Abby's Real Self, her current personality is not too far off from Ravena's but she is still a lot more shy and introverted due to her reclusive lifestyle. However, she does still retain her philosiphical views and wisdom. Abby is also a lot more serious as compared to Ravena. Also while as Ravena, Abby's voice sounds cheerful and happy ending her sentences with the traditional catgirl "nya" but once she is herself, Abby drops the vocal tic and speaks in a dead-panned voice like she did when she started out as Raven's Familiar. Visor Following Abby's love for cats, Abby's Visor, aptly named MegaNeko has a Feline based appearance. It's Audio Surround and Wireless Receptors resemble a pair of red, gold and black cat-eared headphones while the Visor Visual looks like a pair of almond shaped amber cat-eyes. Finally it's Oral Communication slightly resembles fangs. Abilities 'Creative Skills' Abby possesses exceptional creativity and imagination and has proven to be a gifted artist. She excels most at painting and drawing as well as possesing some skill at handicrafts. 'Memory and Intelligence' Abby is actually quite intelligent despite what most people perceive of her and possesses an eidetic memory. 'Athletic Skills' Abby is obviously not as athletic or flexible as her FFW self but she has proven to be physically stronger than most men due to being used to carry heavy loads while being bullied and carrying mattress piles at her Daycare Job. She is also quite a fast sprinter and is light on her feet when dancing. However she is not a good climber due to her fear of heights. Also, Abby runs out of stamina quite easily if made to run long distances but she is swift enough to avoid getting caught by Shawn when he pursued her on his A.T.s. 'Combat Skills' Despite appearances Abby is also capable of self-defense having self-taught moves from various martial arts including kendo. She also practices exchanging blows with her brother from time to time and is pretty efficient with fighting with a staff. Her physical strength also allowed her to develop a fierce punch and put her opponents into tight holds. 'Cat Befriending' Just as birds flock to Kohaku (Illu), cats surround Abby just as easily when she is alone. Whether they are stray, domesticated or feral, Abby is able to befriend cats easily and always has some packets of cat kibble or other treats ready. 'Voice-Altering and Acting Ability' Abby's job as a voice-actor has allowed Abby to develop the ability to change and alter the sound of her voice to sound like almost anyone. Abby is also a talented actress, able to change her personality and facial expression to the point she can do a pretty impressive impression of nearly anyone she meets (or any character, much to Bella's delight). 'Pickpocketing Skills' One of Abby's few skills developed over the years was her pickpocketing ability. Due to her lack of presence, it is relatively easy for Abby to swipe just about anything from a target. As demonstrated by her ability to swipe Shawn's entire bag and make a fair distance before he even realized it. Flaws *Abby can be rather stubborn and a bit conceited about her abilities. *She also can get a tad bit obnoxious. *Very blunt. *Can be short-tempered at times. Quotes (When meeting Shawn in person) "It's about time you figured it out. We finally meet at last Shadow." *Removes hood and smiles* (After beating the boys in an arm-wrestling match) "Though I may not be as athletic or acrobatic as my in-game self" *Pushes up glasses* "I am a lot stronger than most men." "Sleek, graceful and carefree....Cats are perfect that way....." "So we all finally meet. Nice to finally meet Kurotsubasa face-to-face...." Trivia *Abby started playing FFW because she longed to live a life where she could be true to herself. *Abby's identity as Top Designer is kept secret even from her own family. *Abby suffers from mild insomnia allowing her to stay alert even at night. She often uses the time to design or hang out in FFW. *Abby does most of the Artwork on FFW. *Abby and her siblings are actually heirs to their family's farmland and second house in Malaysia but Abby has no intention of taking the inherintance as she finds it "too troublesome". *Abby has so far been designing clothing, jewelry, various accessories, posters, logos and toys. *She converses frequently with Izanami regarding the design concepts via webcam but as her boss is literally in the shadows and distorts her voice with a voice-changer, Abby has never seen Izanami's face nor heard her real voice. *Despite Abby's aloof personality she is quite good at making people laugh with her dry-humor. *One of the few times Abby's softer personality shines through is when she is near or surrounded by animals. It goes to the point where you can the shining bliss on her face, whether it's birds, deer or even cats but she avoids contacts dogs and pigs due to her religion. She doesn't hate them, she just can't go near them. *Abby's Visor, MegaNeko, is combination of "Megane" which means Glasses in Japanese and "Neko" which is Japanese for Cat refering to the shape of the Visor. It is also pun on "meganeko" which means glasses girl and Abby does indeed wear glasses. *Abby's love for all animals (especially cats) stems from being raised with different kinds of pets and watching animal tv shows from young. Abby also has experience with handling wild animals due to her uncle's hobby of raising exotic animals on her grandmother's farm. She has handled snakes (pythons mostly), squirrels, frogs, toads, lizards and even an eagle, and her grandmother's pet pygmy owl. *Abby is so far the only player who has her religion revealed. Category:Female Category:Players Category:Kurotsubasa Category:Characters Category:Human